030914doirnate
01:13 GA: alright so 01:13 GA: shall we chat? 01:13 GA: i realize the dancing was probably overstepping a boundary and im sorry 01:14 AC: you, better be 01:14 GA: i was probably gonna be snarky about this but tbh those fools and their lack of government or any kind of anything good at all has me in a particularly not foolish mood 01:15 GA: i can teach you how to salsa dance if you want 01:15 GA: then you can dance with aura 01:15 AC: uhh 01:15 GA: but like, we could keep it a secret and you could pretend you knew how all along 01:15 GA: it would be so smooth 01:16 AC: are you, being serious? 01:17 GA: um 01:17 GA: which answer is correct 01:17 GA: my answer is in an undefined state of being, it could be either yes or no 01:17 AC: by correct, do you mean, not getting a, matching blackeye? 01:17 GA: yes that one 01:18 AC: depends on, how I feel 01:18 AC: maybe I, just want someone, to punch 01:18 GA: but you already punched me! 01:18 GA: go punch one of the fools 01:18 GA: maybe we need to use violence on them so they dont kill the bees 01:19 AC: violence, does solve, everything 01:20 GA: okay so like new plan we go and hear the bees testimony and then we decide on who is the victim here and apprehend the ones who are at fault 01:20 AC: personally, I'd really like, to lay into, Beau's sprite 01:20 GA: yeah you can do that to 01:20 GA: its legal to have fights as long as there are agreed upon rules 01:20 GA: also hes a ghost so i dont think you can kill him 01:21 GA: or she? damn, we havent been using the correct pronouns if they dont have definable gender 01:21 AC: I've called, 'it' an it before 01:21 GA: eh whatever ill ask later 01:22 GA: so how many bombs do you have left after the traps? 01:22 GA: yknow, in case we need them for justice 01:22 AC: a few 01:23 GA: cool beans 01:23 GA: i dont think we'll be using bombs for the uh, punishment 01:23 GA: just in case a war breaks out 01:23 AC: speak for, yourself 01:23 GA: no you cant bomb them until we know theyve committed an actual crime 01:24 GA: foolfacequeendudeghost *just* admitted to, um, *breaking their city down* 01:24 GA: we cant bomb it again 01:24 GA: we'll be almost half as bad as the fools then 01:25 AC: maybe, I don't care 01:25 GA: no, no, you cannot bomb a city 01:25 AC: good, bad, I'm the guy, with the gun, yaknow? 01:25 GA: i have guns too! i have like, at least 3 01:25 GA: maybe like five. do gunaxes count? 01:25 GA: and typewriters? 01:26 AC: what? 01:26 GA: nevermind 01:26 AC: like chicago, typewriters? 01:26 GA: yeah, sure, doesnt matter 01:26 GA: just- dont bomb the city 01:27 GA: there are potentially innocent bees in there 01:27 AC: I make, no promises 01:27 AC: there are, no innocents, in war 01:27 GA: stop it with the tough guy hero who doesnt play by the rules thing do not bomb the city 01:27 GA: and yes there are innocents 01:28 GA: children, probably 01:28 GA: we cant let little baby bees with an entire buzzing life ahead of them die 01:28 AC: why not? they're just, stupid, horrifying bees 01:29 GA: well youre a stupid horrifying human to them probably 01:29 GA: we all are 01:29 GA: and the trees are stupid horrifying trees but we dont kill the trees 01:30 AC: well, bees are, different 01:30 GA: bees are important and they were dying out in big numbers before they all died out at once in a deadly meteor fire 01:30 GA: they pollinate and give us food somehow and were important 01:30 GA: you cant just kill them 01:31 AC: watch me 01:31 GA: omg 01:31 GA: im gonna tell aura youre gonna kill innocent bees 01:32 AC: tell everyone, better to rip off, the bandage 01:32 GA: that doesnt even make sense 01:33 AC: if I'm, going to, kill them anyways, better for everyone to, be aware of it, first 01:33 GA: no 01:34 GA: quit that 01:34 GA: what if i tell the bees 01:34 GA: hello yes bees this child wants to kill all of you with explosives please take him to bee jail where he will be held until time for due process of law in court. 01:35 GA: thats what ill say 01:35 AC: fine, I'm the only one, with a shot, of fighting the imps, what will you do, if you get, in a fight? 01:35 GA: um, my strife is +3 and i made my own cool weapons, i can still survive 01:36 GA: also i can just super hack into them or something or escape into my computer and into skaia 01:36 GA: and then go off into the infinite code and escape back to, like, lotac or somewhere again 01:36 AC: run and hide, I should have guessed 01:36 GA: yeah well thats just in case i cant take them 01:36 GA: which by the way you probably cant take one alone either 01:38 AC: of course, I can't 01:38 AC: I have no, delusions of grandure 01:38 GA: so why do you want to bomb a city then 01:39 AC: because, fuck bees 01:39 GA: no, bees are good, imps are bad 01:39 AC: stingy bastards 01:39 GA: bees in city, imps in sky 01:39 GA: bomb imps. dont bomb bees. 01:39 GA: what if theyre sentient and wont sting us 01:40 AC: not a risk, I'm willing to take 01:40 GA: what, are you allergic to bee stings? 01:41 AC: I hope, not, otherwise I'd be dead 01:41 GA: yeah hopefully none of us are allergic 01:41 GA: me, im not allergic, ive uh, knocked enough bee hives out of trees to know 01:41 GA: by accident 01:42 AC: same, except I have, to limp home, several miles, afterwards 01:42 GA: hey i often did that kinda stuff miles out into the woods too 01:43 GA: i also apparently did lots of evil things and conspired with jack a ton 01:43 GA: turns out the ghosts and all of the blackouts were him stealing my time and having me help him against my will or something on some evil plan 01:43 AC: that's, ominous 01:44 GA: yeah 01:44 GA: watch out for that btw 01:44 GA: its gonna be p bad and we'll shit bricks 01:45 AC: I only, hope it lives up, to the expectations 01:45 GA: yeah thats what i said 01:46 GA: but then he was all nooo underscore itll be underscore soooo cooool underscore or somethin 01:47 AC: cool, for who? 01:47 GA: him, probably 01:47 GA: but i mean you gotta respect good villainy 01:47 GA: like, when im in dream bubble hell ill probably be like damn that was some fine evil stuff, that plot twist at the end was so cool 01:48 AC: plot twist, and good villainy, don't go together 01:49 GA: maybe im the villain 01:49 GA: maybe im like, repressing my memories, and they werent really taken 01:49 GA: and then when he says a special codeword ill snap back into evil and totally kill everyone with him 01:50 GA: like, 'bananas' or 'hackingwords' or 'nullsucks' or something 01:50 AC: please, kill me first, I don't want to, live after experiencing, such a shitty twist 01:50 GA: ill kill you last so you suffer 01:50 GA: and then ask you to join me, to join the dark side 01:50 GA: and then kill you anyway 01:51 AC: pfft, like I, wouldn't blow my own, brains out first, at that point 01:51 GA: note to evil self steal all of his guns with hacking powers first 01:52 AC: sure, take the guns, I've still got, some bombs 01:52 GA: bombs too 01:52 GA: ill take everything muahaha 01:53 AC: would you, take another, black eye? 01:53 GA: no 01:54 GA: im gonna go, uh, stand far away now 01:54 GA: bye bye 01:54 AC: have fun, heheheh